prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-109.67.120.16-20150105134624
am I the only one who wants Jason to choose spencer over Alison? I knew a lot of people think that the liars are stupid to think Alison is A which sure makes zero sense because so far we only got red herrings (toby and ezra) but somehow I think this one is gonna be a bit different with Alison.. I don't think she is big A but she is keeping A related things away from the girls... and I also read a lot of commemts here saying Alison is innocent and she doesn't desereve to go to jail and that she shouldn't forgive the liars.. so im not gonna be rude im just gonna say that I don't agree because I cant forget how abusive she was towards them... she played with emilys feelings for her while making her feel bad about being gay (that's why I cant love emison.. and I am not a paily fan.. I just don't like paige... and I didn't like maya either.. I did like samara but shes gone so.. I think Emily deserves someone who doesn't do drugs, play with her feelings or try to drown her..) and Alison almost ruined hanna by almost making her bulimic and she abused her and called her hefty hanna and basically steped over every shred of dignity hanna had.. and aria- she abused her the least but still she blackmailed her father for money and nearly blackmailed aria into telling her mom about the affair... and spencer- she know all about Jason being her brother and she didn't say anything she made spencer believe she was about to lose the election (the first secret.. I don't believe spencer won because of Alison..) and also she is corrently making it look like Bethany was killed by spencer (her lie detecter conffesion... she could have said ahe sent spencer into the barn to sleep and that she didn't do it but she made it seem like spencer was crazy when she wasn't...) and on top of that because of her bullying mona became A and tormented the girls and I am pretty sure the corrent A is after the girls for something they didn't do without Alison or else A would have left Alison alone.. so Alison is the one who created the monster.. and there is a narratation from another show I like (desperate housewives) and it just keeps popping into my head whenever I think of A when the girls call A a monster the quote goes like this "monsters are created by other monsters" that is true concerning mona being A because of Alison so in my opinion its very likely that the current A was created (unintentionally) by Alison... and that's way I cant be on Alison's side.. I anyone would have done to me what she did to the girls I wouldn't have been able to forgive them.. honestly if I were one of the girls I wouldn't have gone to new York.. and I would have let Shana kill Alison (while thinking she is A like the liars did which by the way- seriously??) so coming back full circle to the beginning of my comment I hope Jason chooses spencer because it would mean Alison goes to jail and that would get the plot going because then the girls would realize she isn't A and then maybe Alison would actually start being honest with them and the liars would open their eyes...and also.. I don't think Alison killed mona but.. I doubt she is complety innocent about bethanys... and I really want monas body to be found already and I hope A buried her and didn't like stuffed her full of something like they do to dead animals (my mind just goes there sorry...) and I also keep thinking that monas body would be found on the season final "welcome to the doll house" and that monas body is gonna be like just sitting there in a human size doll house (again sorry..) and that's what marlene meant when she said we would be clutching our chests and not believe this is the show now... (again sorry... my mind.. it just goes there..)